


"I love you." "I love you, too."

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, FUCK, I listened to a sad song from the Titanic soundtrack, I was fucking sobbing writing this, I wrote this in like five minutes at 2 AM, M/M, all the feels, and I couldn't leave well enough alone, i didn't want to write this, klance titanic au, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: Just another heart-wrenching Titanic AU for Klance. They die, just so you're aware. I don't want to hurt my boys but I just needed to get my feelings out and this monstrosity came from it. I'm so sorry.





	"I love you." "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short and I don't want to look at it anymore because I'll cry again. Here you go. Please cry with me over this AU because it is a beautiful one and I don't know how to give it the justice it deserves.

The two met when they were young, not expecting to become friends, much less lovers, but now aboard the greatest ship in the world, the RMS: Titanic, The Ship of Dreams, the two found themselves hoping for a better life than what they had on the mainland. Unfortunately, those dreams ended far too soon.

* * *

Keith and Lance. Hand in hand, they spent their last night at sea walking around the great ship, just enjoying each other’s company. They went down to the third class party room and danced the night away. They went back to their room unaware that this would be their last night together. They fell back into their bed and curled up into each other, Keith’s head laying on Lance’s chest.

 

“I love you.” Keith whispered.

 

He heard, “I love you, too.” from Lance and snuggled into him.

 

Just a few hours later, an iceberg hit the side of the ship, waking the two up from a peaceful sleep. Lance tied his robe to him and went to the door and opened it, finding the people on their floor doing the same thing. He saw water slowly filling up the hallway and people rushing past him, toward the elevators to escape. Lance quickly got Keith up and started gathering their things. "Lance, what happened?" He asked, seeing his boyfriend frantically grabbing everything. "Keith, we have to go. Water's filling up the hallway." Keith's eyes widened and he quickly put on his slippers and grabbed his bag.

 

Lance opened the door and saw no one else running past. He grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him in the direction of the elevators. When they got there, they found out as well as the other third class passengers, that the officer had locked the doors. The officer was telling them that they had to load first and second class people first and then it would be third class. Lance knew there wouldn't be enough time. He looked back at Keith, who was still staring at the officer in shock. Hie heart ached because he knew that they were going to die. Whether it be from the icy cold of the water or drowning. He took Keith's hand, it having fallen from his grasp when they got to the gate, and felt tears gather in his eyes as Keith looked over at him. Keith's eyes searched his as Lance pulled him gently in the direction back to their room. Keith's eyes held confusion until Lance nodded his head back from where they came from. 

 

Lance looked back at the officer and tuned the rest of the people out, shaking his head. Keith finally got it and looked one more time at a mother and her two scared children. He looked back at Lance and nodded, a small smile on his face. They walked hand in hand down the hallway to their bunk. Water was already gathering in their room when they laid down in the bed. They turned toward each other and hugged each other tight, not wanting to lose the other as water started to flow over their feet. Keith shivered and placed his forehead on Lance's. The water was at their waists now. Pretty soon, they'd be underwater. But at least they'd be together.

 

Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance one last time on the lips, putting all of his love into the kiss. Lance's left hand came up to cup Keith's cheek. He pulled away and hugged him tightly as the icy cold water flowed over their heads. 

 

The last thing he heard was a whispered, "I love you." from Keith. 

 

"I love you, too."

 

They never spoke again. Only in their dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sobbing, even though I'm the one who wrote it. Please don't hate me.


End file.
